


Иллюминати Трэш Пати

by littledoctor, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди R - NC-21(2020) [1]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Condoms, Crying, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, New Avengers, Voyeurism, avengers vol. 5, face fucking, hickmanvengers, self-righteous steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Вторжение отбито, мультивселенная спасена, Стив в курсе, что Иллюминаты стерли ему память. Тони просит Стива дать ему шанс все исправить, и тот предлагает единственный вариант: Тони позволит другим Иллюминатам себя трахнуть. Под присмотром и руководством Стива.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, T'Challa/Namor, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/Black Bolt/T'Challa/Namor/Hank McCoy/Stephen Strange
Series: миди R - NC-21(2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651954
Kudos: 17





	Иллюминати Трэш Пати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [IllumiNaughty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918242) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Сомнительное согласие, OOC, эмоциональные манипуляции, гэнгбэнг, вуайеризм, мастурбация, анальный секс, оральный секс, грубый секс.  
> (авт.) ОЧЕНЬ сомнительное согласие. Играя на чувстве вины, Стив фактически вынуждает Тони пойти на групповой секс с Иллюминатами, и Тони ясно дает понять, что не видит для себя другого выбора, если хочет остаться со Стивом.  
> Отбечено Doc Rebecca

— Не понимаю, как это их накажет.

— Никак. Это наше с тобой дело, Тони.

— Но почему? Они виноваты не меньше меня. — Тони слегка развернулся в кресле пилота, но не настолько, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в лицо. — Я за тебя заступался, знаешь ли. Я с ними спорил. Я не хотел в этом участвовать.

Стив не отводил взгляда от правого иллюминатора, за которым яркое голубое небо постепенно наливалось алым, пока квинджет входил в зону искусственно усиленного заката. Он упорно смотрел вдаль, чтобы не видеть в стекле отражение Тони.

Тот, видимо, принял его молчание за разрешение продолжить разговор, объяснить… и ошибся.

— Когда я понял, что ни они, ни ты, не отступите, я сделал единственное, что мог. Они бы и мне память стёрли. Так что я прикусил язык и отступил. Ради тебя. Чтобы твои слова, твое мнение были услышаны, даже если сам ты больше не мог их озвучить.

— Я сам в состоянии за себя говорить… — зарычал Стив. И умолк, стиснув подлокотники кресла и сжав зубы так, что мышцы хрустнули. — Я не ждал ничего другого от них, — продолжил он. — Я ждал большего от тебя.

Тони звучно захлопнул рот. Он весь будто сдулся, вид у него снова стал безропотный. Стив не знал, как к этому относиться. Он понимал, что причина этой новообретенной покорности — он сам; что Тони старается ради него — но чувство вины мешало удовлетворению, спотыкалось о гнев, свивалось в тесный клубок с болью и предательством, и выделить что-то одно было невозможно. Стив и не пытался, просто постарался затолкать все переживания поглубже, чтобы разобраться потом. Когда раны подживут. Когда старое предательство перестанет казаться таким новым.

Это произошло после. После вторжения, когда Тони и остальные Иллюминаты больше не могли его скрывать. После того, как они спасли мир, и свою Вселенную, и другие Вселенные тоже, потому что разве было когда-то иначе? После того, как они похоронили и оплакали своих мертвецов и жизнь потихоньку начала возвращаться на круги своя.

После того, как Стив, спасибо ошибке в системе, всё узнал, после того, как вернул свои воспоминания. После того, как понял, что натворил Тони, понял, что тот и не собирался рассказывать и позволил бы Стиву до конца дней пребывать в уверенности, что та альтернативная версия событий и была правдой.

После того, как занимался с Тони любовью, после спасения мира, после того, как его сердце было разбито снова, и он сбежал, спрятался, ненадолго. Просто чтобы подумать.

После всего этого Стив вернулся к Тони, и посмотрел ему в глаза, и сказал:

— Даже и не знаю теперь, Тони.

И Тони унижался и молил — твёрдо стоя на ногах и выпятив подбородок, но все равно молил: «Позволь мне всё исправить. Скажи, что мне сделать, и я сделаю, Стив. Скажи, как мне всё исправить».

Они приземлились на том же клочке земли, где всё когда-то начиналось, хотя Стив этого и не знал. Тони резкими, дёргаными движениями заглушил квинджет. Стив не обратил на него внимания. Хочет психовать — пусть психует сейчас. Когда они окажутся внутри, командовать парадом будет Стив, и что и как делать Тони, тоже будет решать Стив. А Тони придется слушаться, потому что это его единственный шанс сохранить Стива в своей жизни.

Их встретила группа вакандийских слуг, которые проводили их в священный город, к Т’Чалле. Они обменялись приветствиями, и тот отвел их в комнату, подготовленную для сегодняшнего вечера.

— Поверить не могу, что ради этого ты впустил нас в свой священный город, — проворчал Тони, швыряя рюкзак прямо у порога. Стив сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

Т’Чаллу не смутило привычное для Тони пренебрежение святынями. Он прошел мимо, не обращая внимания на слуг, поспешивших убрать рюкзак с дороги.

— Эта обитель священна, да, — согласился Т’Чалла. — Но то, о чем Стив попросил тебя, нас, тоже по-своему священно. Примирение, борьба духа двух воинов за то, чтобы снова стать единым целым. Вряд ли можно найти что-то более достойное этого места.

Тони упал на кровать — королевских размеров, точнее, вакандски-королевских размеров. Попрыгал на матрасе.

— Как скажешь. Можно это и так назвать.

Стив отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть, как Тони вытирает вспотевшие ладони о простыни. От вида нервничающего Тони слегка подташнивало. Все подколки, всё бахвальство были именно этим — нервозностью. Но даже если это мешало успокоиться чувству вины, Стив не собирался отступать. Тони прекрасно знал, на что соглашался.

В комнате был накрыт и стол с закусками, достойными короля. Фрукты и овощи, нарезанное ломтиками мясо. И много-много воды и фруктовых соков. Т’Чалла не просто предоставил им место под… предстоящий акт. Как всегда гостеприимный, он позаботился, чтобы во время него гости были сыты и не страдали от жажды. Стив подошел к столу, просто чтобы хоть чем-нибудь заняться. Тони остался сидеть на огромной кровати. Вид у него был растерянный, как у маленького мальчика, влезшего в слишком большие отцовские ботинки. Стив отвернулся и закинул в рот кусочек манго.

Следующим появился Стефан Стрейндж. Рассеянно протянув мантию одному из слуг, он подошел к Стиву и тепло пожал ему руку:

— Стив. Рад снова тебя видеть.

Разрываясь между вежливостью и обидой на предательство, Стив остановился на:

— Я благодарен, что ты согласился.

Стефан небрежно отмахнулся.

— После всего произошедшего это меньшее, что мы могли сделать.

— Да, ты прав, — проворчал Стив, еще раз сжал его руку и отпустил. Стефан отправился столь же учтиво приветствовать Тони.

Затем показался Нэмор, который тут же бросился к Т’Чалле и схватил того за локоть. Стив не просил его приглашать, боясь, что подобное предложение будет расценено королём Ваканды как тяжкое оскорбление. Однако он дал ясно понять, каковы условия извинения Тони, и что Иллюминаты — чем больше, тем лучше, сколько согласится позвать в свое священное пристанище Т’Чалла, — обязаны в нём участвовать. Похоже, Т’Чалла был только рад на время забыть о своих противоречиях с Нэмором.

Или же, судя по тому, как оживленно Нэмор что-то нашёптывал ему на ухо, а тот лишь коротко качал головой, у Т’Чаллы были свои причины позвать Подводника.

— Радостно видеть, насколько ты проникся духом предстоящего вечера. — Стив резко повернулся в сторону кровати, на которой Тони то ли полулежал, то ли полусидел, безуспешно пытаясь сделать вид, что чувствует себя как дома. Нэмор тоже посмотрел на него, поскольку из слов Тони явно следовало, к кому он обращался. — Рубашки долой! Почти готов!

Никто не рассмеялся. Нэмор поднял бровь. Стив сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, и прошёл его поприветствовать, раз уж Тони прервал их с Т’Чаллой оживленную беседу.

— Нэмор.

Нэмор ухмыльнулся.

— Капитан Роджерс. В обычных обстоятельствах я бы спросил, как твоё самочувствие, но, пожалуй, с учетом планов на вечер это неуместно?

В комнату вошел Чёрный Гром, следом за ним — Локджо. Едва заметный жест, взгляд, и пёс отступил, оставшись караулить прямо за порогом. Чёрный Гром встал в углу и, кажется, ничего не имел против простоять там вплоть до начала действия. Стив кивнул ему, дождался такого же кивка в ответ и снова повернулся к самодовольно ухмыляющемуся Нэмору. Большую часть времени Стиву хотелось от всей души врезать по наглой русалочьей морде — останавливала лишь давняя совместная история.

— Земля всё ещё вертится, — ответил он на подколку. — Пока для меня этого достаточно. — Стив посмотрел на Тони, сверлящего взглядом свои стиснутые кулаки. Земля всё ещё вертелась во многом благодаря Тони. Но методы его были неправильны, и в конце концов от них пришлось отказаться, как Стив и предсказывал. Без Тони они бы не справились, но со своей концепцией «высшего блага» он слишком близко подошел к тоталитаризму, к тому типу мышления, от которого Стива бил озноб и сводило желудок от тошноты. Стив отвернулся от Тони. Он понятия не имел, как относиться к человеку, который готов был сделать подобный выбор. Понятия не имел, как мог его до сих пор любить, хотя любил. Почти всегда. Даже в те дни, когда ненавидел (а может, особенно в такие дни).

Оставался только Хэнк. Рид отказался, сославшись на Сью, и Стив не стал настаивать. Он и спрашивал-то только для полного комплекта, а с тем, что можно и нельзя в отношениях в современном мире, Стив так до конца и не разобрался. Согласие Рида удивило бы его не больше, чем отказ.

Возможно, ещё одной причиной позвать Рида, несмотря на их брак со Сью, было то, что его присутствие, пусть и не активное участие, ещё больше уязвило бы Тони; дополнительная шпилька в его адрес. Но Рид отказался, и Стив не расстроился. Тони и без него будет чем заняться.

Пару минут спустя в дверях появился Хэнк. Заметно нервничая, он оглядел собравшихся в комнате. Вытер о брюки крупные ладони, глянул на Стива, потом на Тони, потом снова на Стива.

— Чудненько, — Тони нарушил расползавшееся по комнате напряженное молчание. — Все в сборе. Просто фантастика. Кроме, собственно, Мистера Фантастика… не смог оставить свою благоверную, как я слышал. Ну что, смажем меня и погнали? — Он уставился на Стива. — Ты же так хотел? Насколько я понимаю.

Стив махнул рукой остальным, чтобы те на время отступили, и подошёл к Тони. Не глядя на него, опустился на колени перед кроватью и только тогда поднял глаза и заметил наконец, насколько тот встревожен, напряжён и зол.

— Ты не обязан это делать, — тихо напомнил ему Стив.

— А я-то думал, Капитан Америка не может врать, — рявкнул Тони, не глядя на него. — Позвоните в Общество охраны исторического наследия, хочу подать жалобу.

Стив потёр лицо ладонью, медленно выдохнул.

— Я всё ещё Капитан Америка. Я по-прежнему буду лидером Мстителей. Ты всё так же будешь моим напарником…

— Но твоим не буду, да? — прошептал Тони. Он бросил взгляд на Стива, будто не смог с собой совладать, и быстро отвел глаза в сторону. — И ты не будешь моим.

— Я и после этого могу не быть, — напомнил ему Стив.

— Но если я это не сделаю, не будешь точно.

Стив кивнул, опустив взгляд на коврик у кровати.

— Не буду.

— Тогда, при всем моём уважении, Стив… А не пошёл бы ты на хуй за то, что на секунду дал мне надежду, будто у меня есть выбор. 

Без единого слова Стив поднялся и, развернувшись к Тони спиной, встал лицом к собравшимся в комнате мужчинам, которые ждали его команды.

— Вы все знаете, зачем вы здесь, — без вступления начал Стив. — Если происходящее будет вам не по душе, вы вольны уйти в любой момент. Я не стану никого держать против воли. — Стив чувствовал, как Тони прожигает взглядом его затылок. Никто не шелохнулся. — Я также хотел бы напомнить собравшимся, что этот вечер не искупает в моих глазах того, что вы сделали. Со мной, с жителями этого мира и бессчетного множества других миров, которых вы сочли допустимым ущербом. — Стив сделал паузу, чтобы информация улеглась. К сожалению, никто не воспринял его слова с той серьезностью, на которую он рассчитывал. Он продолжил: — Но я буду у вас в долгу. Даю слово.

— Приплюсую к общему счету, ладно? — оскалился Нэмор. Стив его проигнорировал.

Хэнк еще пару раз вытер ладони о брюки, затем жестом обвел комнату.

— Это твоё шоу, Стив. Как ты хочешь… ну… Это.

Стив сдержал желание облизать губы. Вместо этого он выпрямил спину и выпятил подбородок, изо всех сил стараясь сделать вид, что перед ним просто очередной план битвы, в которую предстоит вступить. Что он и в самом деле думает в подобных жестоких, грубых выражениях о своем бывшем (настоящем? будущем?) любовнике.

— Стефан, ты первый, если не возражаешь. — Стефан согласно склонил голову. — Потом Хэнк. Потом Чёрный Гром, потом Т’Чалла, потом Нэмор.

— Нерационально, а? — Нэмор закатил глаза. — Т’Чалла и я объединим силы. Что угодно, лишь бы это утомительное мероприятие прошло быстрее.

— Я не…

— О, прости? — Нэмор лениво оглядел свои ногти. — У тебя есть моральные возражения на предмет того, как мы будем трахать твою пассию?

— Я вообще-то не просто… — начал Тони.

— Не зови его так.

Стив до побелевших костяшек сжал кулаки и почувствовал, как Тони за его спиной вскочил с кровати, готовый кинуться на обидчика.

Нэмор лишь устало вздохнул, как будто всё происходящее вгоняло его в страшную тоску, как и глупые людишки, на которых он согласился тратить время. Стив стиснул зубы.

Напряженную тишину нарушил Стефан.

— У тебя есть какие-то определенные пожелания насчет того, как мне… начать?

Стив повернулся к Тони.

— Раздевайся и подготовь себя.

Тони стиснул зубы, но отвернулся от собравшихся и начал резкими движениями стягивать галстук и пиджак.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — услышал Стив его бормотание.

Повернувшись к Стефану, Стив мотнул головой:

— Сзади, пожалуйста. Стоя. Тони нагнется над краем кровати.

— И почему мне кажется, что мы сегодня узнаем куда больше о сексуальных предпочтениях Капитана Америки, чем когда-либо хотели? — отпустил шуточку Нэмор. Он стоял, скрестив руки на обнаженной груди, и не сводил глаз с раздевающегося Тони.

— То, что происходит сегодня здесь, не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что мы с Тони делаем — или не делаем, — когда остаемся одни.

Нэмор на секунду перевел взгляд на него.

— Тогда подсказкой нам будет отсутствие определенных актов. Что бы ты ни устроил этим вечером, Стив, не притворяйся, будто преследовал какую-то иную цель, кроме как похвастаться своим мальчиком из двадцать первого века.

— Это для меня и Тони, — рявкнул Стив. — Вы все просто…

— Допустимый ущерб? — Нэмор изогнул бровь.

Стив сосредоточился на Тони. Всё это из-за Тони. Не ради споров о морали и вине. Не сегодня.

Кстати о Тони. Скрестив руки на груди, Стив смотрел, как тот методично двигает пальцами в заднице, растягивая и смазывая себя перед вечерним действом. Тони повернулся к собравшимся спиной — чтобы скрыть лицо, не ради того, чтобы устроить из подготовки шоу, но в такой позе этого было не избежать. Стиву было больно смотреть, как изящное, стройное тело с подтянутыми мускулами двигалось столь механически и отстраненно. Он знал это тело наизусть, одаривал его вниманием, обращался со всей любовью и заботой, которых оно некогда заслуживало. А теперь его мог видеть каждый, но былые изящество и соблазнительность сменила холодная зажатость.

Раздевшийся Стефан подошел к Стиву. Тот молча передал ему презерватив и смазку. Стефан так же молча начал готовиться.

— Безопасный секс? Серьезно, Капитан?

Стив стиснул зубы.

— Для небезопасного нет причин, — ответил он спокойно, хотя глубоко внутри его эго кричало «мой, мой, Тони мой, не ваш». Стив хотел того, что сегодня должно было произойти, хотел унизить Тони, выставить его напоказ перед сообщниками… но эту часть их близости с Тони планировал оставить только для себя и не собирался делиться с кем бы то ни было.

Покосившись вниз, Стив заметил, что член Стефана встал, а натянутый на него презерватив блестит смазкой. Стив протянул руку за флаконом. Если в процессе им понадобится ещё, рядом с Тони на кровати есть другая бутылка.

— Тони?

— Да, да. Готов, — кивнул Тони, так и не повернувшись.

Его лицо в такой позиции оставалось скрытым в тени. Стив и сам не знал, хотел бы его видеть или нет. Может, и хорошо, что в начале Тони будет стоять отвернувшись. Когда Стефан сделал первый шаг вперёд, у Стива от напряжения скрутило живот. Да, не видеть лицо Тони с первым в очереди было к лучшему.

Когда Стефан вошел, плавно и осторожно, продвигаясь вперед маленькими толчками, у Стива едва хватило духа не отвернуться. Он посчитал, что для Тони это послужит достойным наказанием. Или, возможно, не наказанием: проверкой, может, уроком. Он не думал о том, что будет испытывать сам, глядя, как Тони берут другие мужчины. Ощущения были далеки от приятных. Но Стив затолкал подальше ослепительно-белую ярость и болотно-зеленую ненависть, глодавшие его изнутри, и продолжил смотреть.

Стефан трахал Тони ровно, сосредоточенно: плавное движение бедер назад, неторопливый толчок вперед, вдавливающий Тони в кровать. Тони застонал раз-другой, но в основном только вжимался лицом в матрас, отвернувшись от Стива, и старался дышать ровно несмотря на сотрясавшие тело толчки.

Спустя пару минут Стефан потянулся вниз, запуская руку Тони между ног.

— Нет! — Возглас Стива был резким как выстрел. Стефан тут же замер. — Не… дрочи ему, — пояснил Стив.

Стефан тут же задвигал бедрами снова и глянул на него через плечо.

— Ну разумеется. Виноват.

Стив покачал головой.

— Я сам должен был предупредить. Никто не касается Тони. Если он кончит, значит, кончит. Мы здесь для того, что вы пятеро его... использовали. Не ради его удовольствия.

Нэмор фыркнул.

— Нет таких слов, чтобы выразить, как я счастлив, что так и не взял тебя в постель, Стив Роджерс.

Чувствуя, как в висках начинает пульсировать головная боль, Стив, не глядя на него, пробормотал:

— Заткнись, а?

Стефан теперь двигался резче, хотя кровать, в которую упирался Тони при каждом жестком толчке, ни разу не скрипнула. Вакандийские мастера знали своё дело. В своём потаённом городе члены клана Пантеры могли рассчитывать только на лучшее.

— Хэнк? Подготовься, пожалуйста.

Хэнк кивнул и немедленно начал раздеваться. Стив, не сдержавшись, бросил вниз любопытный взгляд. Х-мм. Меньше, чем он думал. Но возможно, размер соответствовал средним обезьяньим пропорциям. И голубой: по крайней мере, насчет этого Стив не ошибся.

Снова подняв глаза, он передал Хэнку флакон с лубрикантом.

— Можешь подготовиться заранее? Я бы хотел, чтобы переход между Стефаном и тобой был… как можно менее заметным.

— Ох. А. Конечно. — Хэнк осторожно принял флакон. В его здоровенных лапищах тот выглядел почти комично, но Хэнк справился без проблем: открыл крышку, щедро налил себе в ладонь и большим пальцем защелкнул крышку обратно.

Движения Стефана стали более резкими, стоны — громкими и частыми. Слева Хэнк передал Стиву флакон со смазкой и начал ласкать себя, глядя на разворачивающееся перед ними действо. Стив взял флакон. Он не отрывал взгляда от вцепившегося в матрас Тони. Такой тихий. Он никогда раньше не молчал во время секса. Это было непривычно и почти пугающе: Стив едва не подошел проверить, всё ли в порядке. Но Тони мог прекратить в любой момент — мог, что бы ни говорил, — и Стиву приходилось довериться ему, надеяться, что Тони сам скажет, если всё зайдёт слишком далеко.

И, разумеется, происходящее сегодня было способом вернуть утраченное доверие, разве нет? Стив больше не доверял Тони, просто не мог после всего, что тот сделал. И для удачного завершения, для восстановления доверия Стиву пришлось доверить Тони самому Тони — последнему, кому бы он решился его доверить даже в лучших обстоятельствах. «Уловка 22» как она есть. Стив выровнял дыхание и заставил себя успокоиться.

— Прояви гостеприимство и передай бутылку мне, Капитан.

Стив моргнул, вырванный из раздумий: кто-то тянул из его рук флакон со смазкой. Он неосторожно посмотрел на Нэмора — а в бутылку вцепился именно он — прежде чем до него дошло, зачем тому потребовался любрикант.

— Не мог потерпеть до своей очереди? — проворчал Стив, быстро отвернувшись.

Нэмор вальяжно повел одним плечом. Второе двигалось в ритме движения руки, трудящейся над членом.

— Я атлант. У меня либидо атланта. Я решил, что Старк ещё пригодится тебе в рабочем состоянии, после того, как я с ним закончу.

— Вообще-то, больше всего я бы беспокоился насчет Чёрного Грома, учитывая его нечеловеческую физиологию, — заметил Т’Чалла. Нэмор взглянул на него так, будто тот нанёс ему тяжелейшее оскорбление, если не предал. Т’Чалла в ответ и бровью не повёл.

Если забыть о Нэморе, Т’Чалла был прав. Стив не особо разбирался в физиологии Нелюдей, но знал, что человек мужского пола может совершенно спокойно заниматься сексом с женщиной из Нелюдей. Возможно, риск был меньше, когда существо со сверхспособностями было принимающей стороной. Стив тревожно посмотрел на Чёрного Грома.

Тот, очевидно слушавший их разговор, покачал головой, пытаясь развеять их опасения. Он подвигал рукой перед пахом, имитируя секс, затем выпятил бедра и повернулся в другую сторону. Изобразил пальцами брызги, потом сложил их в знак «О'Кей».

— Ты вынешь перед тем, как кончишь, — перевел Стив. — И это защитит Тони.

Чёрный Гром кивнул и снова показал пальцами «О'Кей».

Низкий стон и ощущение… разлившегося по комнате статического электричества. Только плотнее, не острого и колючего, а больше похожего на тягучий сироп. Стефан, охнув, вышел из Тони, крепко придерживая презерватив, снял его и выбросил в корзину рядом с кроватью.

— На спину, — скомандовал Стив. Тони приподнялся на трясущихся руках, покачнулся, но быстро последовал приказу. Ложась, он на мгновение бросил взгляд на Стива, а потом уронил голову на матрас и уставился в потолок. Руками он подхватил себя под бёдра, поднимая ноги и подставляя задницу следующему в очереди. Стив провёл рукой по лицу. Держаться было всё сложнее. Сейчас, после завершения первого акта, он чувствовал себя не менее обнажённым, чем лежащий на кровати Тони.

Хэнк подошел к кровати, перехватил бедра Тони и поднял их, разводя в стороны. Тони воспользовался новообретенной свободой и прикрыл одной рукой глаза. Вторая осталась безвольно лежать на кровати. Стив стиснул кулаки. Ему хотелось кинуться к Тони, позаботиться о нём, погладить по голове, убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Однако Тони знал правила: он мог прервать это в любой момент, достаточно сказать лишь слово. Но он молчал и терпел. Все ради Стива (и Стив не знал, какие чувства это в нём будило — гордость, собственнический инстинкт или тошноту. Возможно, всё вместе).

В этой позе Тони вынужденно двигался больше: толчки Хэнка подкидывали его на кровати, заставляя напрягать мышцы живота и груди. Но в остальном он был столь же молчалив и безучастен, лишь иногда вздыхал — прерывисто и слишком тихо, чтобы это можно было назвать стонами.

Чёрный Гром начал раздеваться. Он стянул комбинезон, обнажив огромное идеальное тело. Стив украдкой посмотрел на его пах, просто на всякий случай, и тут же отвёл взгляд. Член у Чёрного Грома был пугающе большим, а ведь он ещё даже не встал полностью. Стив ненадолго оторвался от происходящего на кровати и полез в принесенный Тони рюкзак. Достав оттуда презерватив самого большого размера, он без комментариев протянул его Чёрному Грому вместе с бутылкой смазки.

Стив не ожидал, что он им на самом деле понадобится, но на всякий случай позаботился, чтобы в их распоряжении были все доступные опции. И хорошо, что он так сделал. Член Чёрного Грома был размером с его предплечье, головка — с кулак. А руки у Чёрного Грома были немаленькие.

Со стороны кровати раздался рык. Стив шагнул к ней, прежде чем понял, что делает, и остановился. Зверь просто добавил темпа, поддавшись животным инстинктам; толчки стали грубыми, неровными, не похожими на то, как двигался до него Стефан, и такими сильными, что и матрас, и лежащий на нем Тони ездили взад-вперед. Посреди этого буйства Стив уловил едва заметное движение: рукой, не закрывающей лицо, Тони показывал «стоп». Не Хэнку, ему. Стив бросил взгляд на его лицо. Сквозь пальцы, прикрывающие глаза, Тони следил за ним. Его рот был распахнут, губы раскраснелись, хотя его ещё никто не целовал (и не будет, ревниво рыкнула глубинная, примитивная часть Стива), щеки горели, голова моталась по матрасу с каждым толчком, но голубые глаза оставались кристально ясными. «Не останавливай Хэнка. Всё в порядке. Я в порядке».

Стив отошел к остальным, ожидающим неподалёку. Стефан, прикрыв колени полотенцем, устроился в одном из принесенных слугами кресел со стаканом воды. Чёрный Гром довел себя до полноценной эрекции, член его влажно блестел и казался просто огромным. Настолько, что Стив начал сомневаться, что Тони будет способен его принять.

Спокойно, не торопясь, Стив подошел к кровати. От его прежней нервозности не осталось и следа. Он присел на корточки рядом, не обращая внимания на предупреждающе зарычавшего Хэнка, чьи движения стали еще жестче.

— Чёрный Гром, — тихо сказал он Тони. Тот, до этого следивший за каждым его шагом, посмотрел прямо на него. — Слишком большой. Можешь предложить ему оральный секс. Или взять между бёдер.

Тони прикрыл глаза, на искусанных губах мелькнула улыбка.

— Так я и не смог заставить тебя сказать «минет».

Стив слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Он проследил взглядом линии его тела, возбужденный член, подскакивающий при каждом толчке.

— Я могу сказать «минет», — прошептал он.

Вот теперь Тони на самом деле застонал, прижимаясь щекой к матрасу. Снова открыв глаза, он, явно что-то прикидывая, уставился на Стива.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я его принял?

— Да.

Тони снова закрыл глаза.

— Ладно.

— Хэнк. — Стив встал, с усилием держа руки при себе, чтобы не поддаться и не погладить Тони по руке.

Глаза Хэнка опасно блестели, здоровущие лапы стискивали бедра Тони, широко разводя их в стороны, чтобы проникать как можно глубже.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты растянул Тони сильнее, — приказал Стив. — Добавь пару пальцев, пожалуйста.

В этой версии мутации пальцы у Хэнка были большими. Двух должно было хватить с избытком.

Хэнк рыкнул в ответ, давая понять, что услышал, а теперь хотел бы, чтобы Стив отвалил и не мешал ему трахать добычу. Стив его прогнорировал и повернулся к Тони.

— Тони…

— Я скажу, если что-то пойдет не так, — пообещал тот, не дав Стиву закончить.

Порой они снова читали друг друга настолько легко, что делалось больно. Стив вернулся к остальным.

Как бы далеко ни занесло Хэнка, он послушался приказа. После того, как он пропихнул сначала один, а потом и второй палец параллельно члену, Тони впервые за вечер нарушил молчание: заохал и застонал, вцепившись обеими руками в простыни. Стив заставил себя врасти в землю. Тони в порядке. Иначе Тони бы ему сказал. Хотя нет, конечно не сказал бы. Но Стив сам бы понял, если бы что-то пошло не так.

— Воистину Старк удивительно прекрасное создание, когда предстает вот таким: распущенным и использованным, — раздался голос Нэмора.

Стив стиснул зубы и промолчал. К концу вечера у него из-за Нэмора еще и челюсть разболится. 

Движения Хэнка стали ещё более резкими, плечо дергалось, поскольку теперь он проникал в Тони и членом, и пальцами. Тони застонал и вскинулся, выгибая шею и упираясь затылком в кровать. Стиву хотелось подойти к нему, обнять, вытереть капли пота со лба и горла. Но он не мог. Не мог. И виноват в этом был Тони. Они могли бы сейчас заниматься любовью в их собственной кровати, оставшись во всём мире только вдвоём, если бы не он. Стиву не за что себя винить и не из-за чего расстраиваться — впрочем, это бы его и не остановило. Всё из-за Тони, его самомнения и уверенности, что он все всегда знает лучше всех.

Хэнк кончил, запрокинув голову к потолку и издав победный вопль. Тони зажмурился, в уголках глаз скопилась влага: левой рукой Хэнк с такой силой впился ему в бедро, что там уже начинали наливаться синяки. Стив не стал вмешиваться. Синяки пройдут. Собственно, с Тони не происходило пока ничего такого, чего не бывало бы у них со Стивом, когда кто-либо из них чересчур распалялся.

Хэнк вышел из Тони и без лишней нежности уронил его ноги на кровать. Тони подтянулся на пару дюймов вверх, осторожно, но все равно поморщившись. Стив задумался, сколько еще он готов терпеть. А потом задумался, кого имел в виду — Тони или себя.

Чёрный Гром, не дожидаясь команды, подошёл к кровати. Возбуждённый член, красный, блестящий от смазки, торчал как третья рука. Тони бросил на него быстрый взгляд и начал поворачиваться.

— На четвереньки, — подтвердил Стив, и Тони встал как велено, отвернувшись от них. Чёрный Гром забрался на кровать за ним. Стив засомневался, но решил промолчать: оставались ещё Т’Чалла и Нэмор.

— Полегче там, — проворчал Тони, упираясь руками в матрас. Чёрный Гром положил руки ему на бёдра, потом погладил. Наверное, хотел успокоить, и это хоть немного, но помогло: Тони фыркнул, и его спина перестала выглядеть такой напряжённой. 

Чёрный Гром для начала ещё с минуту неторопливо растягивал его пальцами и лишь потом приступил к основному действу. Добавив смазки, в которой Тони к этому моменту уже наверняка нуждался, он медленно начал втискиваться внутрь. Тони застонал и напрягся как струна, уронив голову и зажмурившись. Но Чёрный Гром всё же вошёл в него до конца и начал осторожно покачивать бёдрами, давая привыкнуть. Продолжил он в том же духе — больше просто покачивая бедрами, чем по-настоящему входя и выходя, и замирая в конце движения. Тони, пережидая, буквально зависал, едва удерживаясь на коленях и локтях.

— Т’Чалла… — начал Стив.

— И я, — вмешался Нэмор. — Я готов, как только Чёрный Гром решит закончить.

Стив многозначительно впихнул ему в руку презерватив и, глядя в глаза, напомнил:

— Ещё не готов.

Нэмор оскалился, но презерватив взял — двумя пальцами и с таким отвращением, будто держал в руках сдохшую и начавшую вонять рыбу.

С кровати раздался низкий стон. Стив практически швырнул оставшиеся презервативы Т’Чалле в руку и кинулся к Тони, в последний миг приложив усилие, чтобы казаться собранным и спокойным.

— Держишься?

Тони помотал головой, но потом быстро закивал.

— Сейчас кончу, — выдавил он. — Блядь, мне нужно кончить.

— Ты не должен себя трогать, — напомнил ему Стив. На этом правиле он собирался стоять до последнего.

— Может… — Тони вскрикнул, задрожал почти пугающе, — не понадобится.

Стив наблюдал за ним еще пару минут: Тони ахал, и ёрзал, и жмурился, тело его содрогалось с каждой секундой всё сильнее. Он едва мог пошевелиться: Чёрный Гром крепко удерживал его на месте, так же размеренно и неторопливо двигая бёдрами. И это было к лучшему. Учитывая его размеры, происходящее было сродни фистингу, и Тони мог бы себе навредить, будь у него возможность насаживаться на член.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь... Стив, пожалуйста! — вскрикнул Тони. Руки у него подогнулись, но Стив поймал его и аккуратно уложил на постель. Тони так и не кончил; напряженный член мотался между ног, яйца отяжелели от непролитого семени. На памяти Стива он ни разу не кончал от одного проникновения, без помощи рук, и Стив понятия не имел, может ли он так кончить. С другой стороны, одну ночь переживет и без разрядки. (Ведь правда же? Или не переживёт?)

Впрочем, Стив зря волновался. Тони ещё раз вскрикнул и через мгновение излился на простыню, содрогаясь всем телом. Чёрный Гром полностью остановился, терпеливо придерживая его за бедра. Когда Тони слегка расслабился, он вышел и стянул презерватив. Стив уже собирался вмешаться, но Черный Гром просто начал дрочить, и спустя дюжину движений кончил себе в ладонь с такой силой, что, оставайся он в Тони, наверняка порвал бы ему кишки. Стив машинально погладил Тони по спине. Что ж, одной загадкой меньше.

Но успокаивать Тони было некогда. Да Стив и не собирался. Они здесь ради Тони. Ради того, чтобы тот выучил свой урок.

Хотя чем дольше это длилось, тем меньше Стив понимал, чего хотел добиться. Когда вечер только начался, это был он против Иллюминатов, и Иллюминаты против Тони. Однако со временем ему всё сильнее казалось, что он должен встать на его сторону, защитить Тони, будто они хотели на него напасть, и только Стив мог спасти.

Стив постарался отбросить эти мысли, пока не додумался до очевидной аналогии — не так ли чувствовал себя Тони, когда Иллюминаты отвернулись от Стива, и только Тони остался на его стороне? Он встал и отошёл от кровати, давая Нэмору и Т’Чалле занять свои места.

Стефан, Хэнк и Черный Гром, в разной степени одетые, сидели на другом конце комнаты. Стив отошел к ним, оставив Тони Т’Чалле и Нэмору.

— Я не хочу его анус, — оскалил зубы Нэмор, грубо разворачивая Тони на кровати. Т’Чалла был аккуратнее, но не настолько, чтобы Стив успокоился. Эти двое так прожигали друг друга взглядами, что, казалось, не помнили, что между ними на кровати находится живой человек. Стив придушил на корню желание кинуться спасать, заставив себя довольствоваться обещанием, что вмешается в случае неприятностей (вместо того, чтобы броситься к кровати и утащить оттуда Тони немедленно). Святый Боже, что он творит? Что хотел всем этим доказать?

Т’Чалла вошел в Тони сзади, Нэмор без лишних разговоров засунул член ему в рот. Тони, ещё слегка ошалевший после оргазма, на секунду подавился. Нэмор ударил его по лицу.

В ту же секунду Стив оказался у него за спиной, пережимая локтем горло. Нэмор замер, но на лице его блуждала улыбка.

— Будешь угрожать мне убийством, Стив?

— А ты этого хочешь, Нэмор?

Нэмор закатил глаза, но член изо рта Тони вынул и вставил снова уже осторожнее.

— А я-то думал, время, что ты разделил со мной, перекроет твое относительно короткое знакомство с этим человеком.

— Мы дружим не настолько долго, — напомнил Стив. Но отступил к изножью кровати. Нэмор толкнулся вперед с почти издевательской нежностью.

Т’Чалла подвинулся, изменив угол, и Тони ахнул, снова давясь. Но в этот раз он быстро пришел в себя, и втроём они наконец поймали ритм.

Нэмор посмотрел на Т’Чаллу поверх спины Тони.

— Полагаю, ты пошлешь своих работников в Атлантиду сразу, как только мы закончим с этим… — он грубо погладил Тони по волосам, — непотребством.

Т’Чалла толкнулся резче, стиснул челюсть.

— Что-то я не видел в Ваканде ни одного твоего работника после того, что сделал с ней ты.

Нэмор вдавил член глубже Тони в глотку. Стив не отводил взгляда, наблюдая, как Тони старается расслабиться и дышать носом. Тони знает, как это делать. Тони справится. А если Нэмор зайдет слишком далеко, Стив его остановит.

После долгого молчания, заполненного только стонами, тяжёлым дыханием и звуками шлепающей о кожу кожи, Нэмор ворчливо продолжил:

— Я действовал один, под влиянием Феникса. Мои люди не виноваты.

— А мои люди — мертвы, — прошипел Т’Чалла. Он двинул бедрами, глубже насаживая Тони на член Нэмора. Со стороны это напоминало больную версию Ньютоновой колыбели с Тони в качестве срединного объекта: неспособного двигаться, лишь передающего энергию движущих им сил.

— Я сожалею.

Т’Чалла остановился, ненадолго, но Тони хватило, чтобы немного отодвинуться и судорожно втянуть носом воздух. Рот его по-прежнему занимал член Нэмора.

Они возобновили движение, но теперь в нем чувствовалась определенная плавность. Т’Чалла не сводил глаз с Нэмора.

— Твои сожаления не вернут к жизни мертвецов и не восстановят руины.

— Мои люди тоже мертвы, — напомнил ему Нэмор, но в его голосе не хватало привычной ярости.

— Так больше не может продолжаться.

— Не могу не согласиться.

Т’Чалла грубо двинул бедрами. Лицо его искривилось.

— Почему тебе всегда надо спорить?

— Я только что с тобой согласился.

— Как можно более несогласным образом, — заметил Т’Чалла.

Нэмор закинул голову и расхохотался, продолжая натягивать Тони на член.

Т’Чалла кончил первым, загнав Тони до упора, и вытащил член. Прежде чем слезть с кровати, он переместился к Нэмору, хлопнул того по плечу и сказал:

— Мы можем решить эту проблему, не проливая больше кровь.

Нэмор ринулся к нему и грубо, почти кусая, поцеловал. Отстранившись, он расплылся в ухмылке:

— Не больше, чем необходимо.

— Спорщик, — пробормотал Т’Чалла, стягивая презерватив. Прозвучало это почти нежно.

Нэмор вцепился пальцами Тони в волосы.

— Возьми, — прорычал он. — Возьми мой королевский член и подавись им, Тони Старк.

Снова взрыкнув, он кончил и опять вжался пахом Тони в лицо, не давая шевельнуться. Ещё полсекунды — и Стив бросился бы Тони на помощь, но Нэмор выпустил его раньше. Тони повалился на бок, кашляя и хватая ртом воздух.

Ну все, хватит. Достаточно. Стив кинулся к Тони, обнял его и держал, пока того трясло и рвало. Господи, зачем он заставил Тони на это пойти? Что это могло исправить?

Стив прижал Тони к себе, подтянул к изголовью и уложил на подушки, накрыв простынёй. Остальные поняли, что дальнейшее их присутствие нежелательно, оделись и покинули комнату. Стив же быстро избавился от одежды, а потом поднырнул под одеяло и прижался к Тони.

— Я больше не могу, — пробормотал тот.

Со слезами на глазах, стыдясь собственного возбуждения, Стив пристроился к Тони сзади, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Больше и не надо, — прошептал Стив. Он вошёл без всякого сопротивления: после того, что с ним сегодня делали, Тони был раскрытым и скользким. Стив уткнулся лицом ему в шею и начал плавно двигаться.

Спина Тони затряслась, задрожала. Секундой спустя Стив услышал всхлипывания. Он прижал Тони к себе ещё крепче и зашептал на ухо всякую успокаивающую ерунду.

— Нет… Блядь. Стив. Не надо.

Стив тут же замер, не выйдя из него, но готовый сделать это немедленно.

— Не надо что?

— Нет… — Тони закинул руку назад, схватил Стива за задницу и притянул ближе, заставляя проникнуть в себя глубже. — Не надо… нежно. Не надо со мной возиться.

— Чёрт, — прошептал Стив. Слезы с его лица капали Тони на плечо. — Чёрт, Тони, нет.

— Прости меня, — выдавил Тони.

— Это ты меня прости, — прошептал Стив, стискивая Тони крепче. Он двигался в нём размеренно, с нежностью, чувствуя, как медленными волнами растёт в паху удовольствие. — Это я виноват. Я не должен был, это была ошибка…

— Я только и делаю, что тебя подставляю, Стив, тебе надо меня бросить. Ты должен уйти и никогда…

— ...ты спасаешь наши жизни, ты причиняешь боль, только чтобы меня спасти, Тони…

— ...я причиняю тебе боль, и больше ничего…

— И никогда не прекращай, — с надрывом прошептал Стив. Положив ладонь ему на грудь, он встряхнул его, не прекращая трахать, не прекращая плакать. — Никогда не останавливайся, Тони. Не соглашайся со мной, делай мне больно, если считаешь, что так нужно, потому что ты — хороший человек, Тони. Всё, что ты делаешь, ты делаешь потому, что ты хороший человек. Это правда, Тони, правда.

Тони всхлипывал в его объятьях, и Стив, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, плакал вместе с ним, продолжая в него толкаться. Он почти не заметил, как кончил, как излился — в него, не в презерватив, единственный, кто сегодня ночью кончил в Тони, кого не остановил тонкий барьер латекса.

— Я всегда буду тебя любить, — прошептал Стив, и это прозвучало почти как эпитафия. Может, в каком-то смысле так оно и было.

Тони в его объятиях обмяк: то ли заснул, то ли отключился. Стив прижимал его к себе и шептал на ухо обещания и извинения, пока сам не заснул на пару часов. Следующий день принесет в Ваканду новый, яркий рассвет. Может, однажды Стив будет способен снова смотреть на него, не сомневаясь, что Тони на его стороне. Не сейчас; но теперь у него была надежда, что когда-нибудь это сбудется.


End file.
